


Jealousy

by Rionaa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Honestly Tony What Are You Thinking, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Tony and Bucky flirt constantly, but they don't mean anything by it. Then one day it goes too far...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455153) by [Lily_Elebore_Michaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels)



Steve and Tony had been dating for about two weeks when Bucky came to the tower. Steve had tried so hard to get Bucky to open up to him, but all that he achieved was to force Bucky to withdraw further into himself. He had made an attempt to keep Bucky and Tony apart, but when Tony requested to speak to Bucky for his own closure, he gave up on that. And that turned out to be the best thing he could have done. 

The two of them hit it off instantly, reawakening Bucky's love of engineering, bonding over shared nerdiness and their need for companionship as well as peace and quiet. Within a week of first speaking to Tony, Bucky was, if not exactly returned to his former self, at least fully functioning as a human being, making his own choices, and, at last, speaking to Steve.

However, about three months later, now that Bucky was pretty much back to normal, Steve was beginning to regret having introduced his best friend and his boyfriend. Bucky was spending increasing amounts of time in the workshop, and most of the time when Steve managed to see Tony he was with Bucky.

And God, the flirting. He knew that neither of then meant anything by it, as far as he knew, Tony didn't even know that Bucky was into guys, but it still grated on him every time he witnessed it.

"Hey Tony, our love is like pi, in that is goes on forever!" Bucky leaned over the kitchen worktop and made kissy lips at Tony.

"And irrational!" Replied Tony, and both men fell about giggling. Giggling! For Thor's sake...

"Are you made of copper and tellurium?" Bucky asked Tony.

"Because you're CuTe!" Tony shrieked in delight. Steve took his mug of coffee and left before either of them noticed his presence.

***

Steve gripped the bottle he was holding tightly, sitting on the armchair by himself. It was movie night, but Clint and Natasha were on a mission together and Bruce refused to leave his research, claiming to have reached a vital stage. Thor was off world. The only people here were Steve, Bucky and Tony. And it was Bucky and Tony. Note the and. The two of them were cuddled up together on the sofa, thick as thieves. Steve scowled and the bottle shattered.

"You alright there, Steve?" Bucky looked up, extricating himself from Tony.

"Fine," Steve muttered, "just lost in thought."

"You sure, Stevie-kins?" Tony stood up and sat on his lover's arm rest.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Steve stood up and the chair tipped sideways under Tony's lone weight, depositing him on the floor with a yelp.

"Are you not enjoying the film? We can watch something else if you like."

"No, the film is fine. I just - I'm going for a run." And with that, he stalked out of the room and towards the elevator.

He didn't go for a run. Instead he went to the gym. He went straight to the punching bag and began beating out his aggression. He lost track of time, judging by the damage he had done to the bag it had been almost an hour.

"Steve?" He turned quickly, fists raised, ready to strike.

"Oh. Tony. I didn't hear you come in." 

"I've been here for a while actually."

"How long?"

"About twenty minutes. You've been down here for almost two hours."

"Really?" He glanced back at the bag. Hmm, maybe he had miscalculated. It wasn't impossible.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong.

"Really? Because you've been in a bad mood all day, all week now that I come to think of it, so something must be wrong. You're never normally this aggressive unless something's happened."

Steve scowled down at his hands. "Fine." He tore the wraps from his fists and threw them down to the floor. "You want to know what's wrong?" Tony nodded, nervously, looking a little apprehensive. "I'll tell you what's wrong. My boyfriend and my best friend have been flirting behind my back."

Tony looked openly shocked now. "Steve, it's not-"

"Let me finish. You have been flirting with Bucky, is that correct?"

"Yes, but it wasn't behind your back, we knew you knew, and besides, neither of us means anything by it-"

"That's not the point! I have hardly seen you without him lately, hardly spoken to either of you without the other person interrupting or being brought up, you spend so much time with him, and you have so much in common with him that you don't with me and-" Steve's voice cracks and he looks away, ashamed.

"Steve-" Tony's face is stricken. "Steve, if I'd known it was making you feel this way I would never have let it carry on."

"Why did you start it in the first place?"

"It was just a bit of fun... I was trying to make you jealous, get a reaction, and when I didn't get one, we just kind of, continued..."

"Well you've got one now, and I hope you're happy with it."

"Steve I'm-"

"Tony? Did you find him?" Bucky's face appears round the door.

"Yeah, he found me. And so did you. Well done. I'm going to bed. In my room." And Steve pushed past Bucky forcefully, leaving Tony standing broken in the middle of the floor.

***

Steve slept fitfully that night. It was the first time in a while that he'd slept without Tony in Tony's soft bed in Tony's large room in Tony's penthouse apartment in Tony's fucking tower. God, this was a mess. Everything he had was technically owned by Tony. Not that he wanted to break up! No, that was the last thing he wanted. But maybe Tony didn't know that. Knowing Tony, he was probably sitting in bed, thinking that Steve hated him and crying himself to sleep.

Steve resolved to fix that. Sliding out of bed, he stepped into his slippers and padded to the door. He opened it and came face to face with Tony, looking startled.

"Tony?"

"I'm sorry, I was just leaving, this was a mistake I'm sorry-" Tony turned to go but Steve grabbed his elbow and turned him round to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so- what are you doing here?"

"I live here..." Steve stated dumbly.

"I meant, why did you come to the door? I didn't knock, at least, I don't think I did..."

"I couldn't sleep either, I figured you'd be awake so I was going to find you and apologise for shouting at you earlier."

Tony blinked at him. "Apologise? You don't need to apologise, it was entirely justified. I should apologise to you."

"I think neither of us is innocent. Are you cold?" Tony was shivering.

"Nooo..." Tony tried, but Steve was having none of it.

"Come to bed with me."

Tony looked up, eyes wide. "Does this mean we're okay?"

"Do you promise not to try to make me jealous by flirting with Bucky?"

"I promise." Tony vowed immediately.

"Then yes, we're okay." Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony softly before leading him into the bed and wrapping him tightly in his arms, finally finding sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The character count for this fic is 6666  
> This pleased me greatly  
> That is all


End file.
